


I Am Two

by neverthelessthesun



Series: Steve and Tony Make a Porno (Unrelated Stony Fics) [17]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Author Is Not A Programmer, Bondage, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Frottage, Iron Man armor - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sequel, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Sort Of, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Tony Makes The Armor Into A Glorified Dildo, Tony's Collection Of High Tech Sex Toys, Verbal Bondage, Vibrators, Voyeurism, also there is a hand put on a throat but no actual choking, coming on command, mentioned: bruises, mentioned: choking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 14:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20099035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverthelessthesun/pseuds/neverthelessthesun
Summary: Sequel toWe Are One. You don't need to have read that one to understand this one.Tony designs and builds an Iron Man armor that can join him and Steve in the bedroom. Steve is very excited to try it out, but Tony gets the first ride.





	I Am Two

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovelies! Thanks for clicking!
> 
> This fic is unbeta'd, so please be forgiving of my inevitable mistakes. 
> 
> If you're concerned that you might be triggered by some of the content of this fic, please check the end notes for a summary.

Finally. Tony had finally done it. He’d built the most expensive and ridiculous sex toy on the planet. Steve would be so excited, he’d get those adorable spots of red high on his cheeks. 

Of course, Tony probably would have eventually done this without Steve’s fantasies prompting him. He was a very sexual being, and he hadn’t been lying when he’d said he was intrigued by the idea of making out with himself. He loved the armor, and he loved sex. This was simply a natural progression, for him.

But he couldn’t be happier that he got to bring Steve along for the ride. His Steve, with his careful, honest voice, his respectful demeanor, his misleading blush. Under all that was a kinky son-of-a-bitch, and Tony was so grateful that he was the one Steve had trusted with that, with his deepest desires. He was going to do everything in his power to prove to Steve that he’d made the right choice. 

That’s where the Iron Lover (Mk. I) came in. It wasn’t an Iron Man suit—it couldn’t fly, it had no guns or repulsors that worked. But it looked like the real deal. It was made out of the same alloy as his suits, and it even housed a very limited software program, which could follow voice commands and even replicate Tony’s voice as if he were inside of it.

It also had a metal cock, which could be stored inside, but now jutted out proudly from the sculpted pelvis. It was red and gold, naturally. Tony had built in options to heat the metal to body-normal or leave it iron-cold. It could also vibrate, and there were thirty-five thrusting patterns installed. 

The fingers and joints of this suit were more articulated, and it was nearly impossible for them to pinch skin or hair. Each knuckle and wrist moved in the same range of motion as a human, which allowed for a more realistic-feeling touch during foreplay. The classic Iron Man helmet had been based on one of the older designs—Tony figured Steve would appreciate something a little more retro. The eyes glowed arc-reactor blue when he turned it on. 

“Iron Man,” he called, watching the suit in front of him fall into resting protocol—slight movements which replicated breathing. “How do you feel about surprising Steve tonight?”

“Yes,” Tony heard his own voice echo back, and remembered how much fun it had been recording those sound bites. “Please.”

“Perfect. Follow me.”

Steve was already up in the penthouse, reading while curled up on the sofa. Tony strolled in with the Iron Lover stomping after him, and Steve looked up right away, his face open and hopeful. 

“Did you finish?” He asked, dropping his book. Just as Tony had predicted, two little glowing pink spots appeared on his cheeks. His eyes tracked to the Iron Dildo at the front of the suit, then danced away, like it was too much to take in at once.

“I finished. Wanna try it out?”

“Yes.”

“Let’s go, then.”

They made their way to the bedroom. Iron Man trailed dutifully behind, silent except for the clang of its steps. Steve started unbuttoning his shirt frantically, but Tony reached for his hands to stop him. “Not like that, beautiful. Your fantasy was just about watching, remember?”

Steve groaned low in the back of his throat. “I remember.”

“Then that’s what we’ll do,” Tony responded, taking charge. “Why don’t you go sit in that chair, hm? We’ll put on a show for you.”

Tony could see the bob of Steve’s throat as he swallowed. “Okay,” he agreed shakily. 

“Oh, and one more thing,” Tony added as Steve sunk into the chair. “Don’t come.”

With that, he turned to stand next to the bed, on the same side as Steve’s chair. “Come here, Iron Man,” he ordered. “I want to feel you against me.”

The suit obeyed, coming closer until it boxed Tony in between the wall and the bed, slinging an arm around Tony’s waist and pulling him close. The metal was not quite skin-warm, but it wasn’t shockingly cold, and Tony smiled invitingly up at the helmet as he relaxed into the hold. 

“Mm, you feel good,” Tony praised, arching his back suggestively. “Strong. Uncompromising.” 

It wasn’t a tight hold he was in, not at all, but Tony knew if he tried, he wouldn’t be able to break it. He had the commands for this bot, of course. He could get out any time he wanted. But caught in its arms now, Tony couldn’t help but feel a thrill at the prospect of being held, put on display. His cock started to thicken in his jeans. 

“Let me rub against your thigh,” Tony asked, and the machine moved so one of its large, heavy thighs was between Tony’s. The metal was smooth, but the pressure was even and firm, so he thrust lazily against it. He let his eyes fall half-shut, and slid his gaze over to Steve’s corner of the room. 

He was already touching himself through his clothes, despite Tony’s word not to come. His palm pressed into the front of his jeans, mouth gaping open, eyes blown dark. Tony could see the peaks of his nipples through the thin cotton of his t-shirt. 

“Look over there, Iron Man,” Tony said, nodding toward Steve. “Looks like we’ve got an interested audience.”

The suit turned its helmet to look at Steve, glowing eyes tracking his movements. Iron Man nodded, and Steve squirmed under his scrutiny, his face and neck turning bright red. “Tony,” he whined, his palm moving in the same rhythm as Tony’s slow, mindless thrusts against the armor.

“Shall we give him a show?” Tony asked Iron Man, watching Steve lick his lips in anticipation.

“Yes, Mr. Stark,” the armor agreed, and Steve’s reaction was perfect. His hips jerked, and his breath caught in his throat. “It—He can speak?”

Tony grinned slyly. “My voice, put through the Iron Man filter,” he confirmed. “But more on that later, honey. Now, we’ve got to get to work.”

Iron Man shifted at that phrase, _get to work_, and the second gauntlet came up to wrap carefully around the hand Tony had left on its chest. It moved his arm up, backing him up until he was pressed against the bedroom wall, and held it there above his head. The other gauntlet slipped from around his waist to copy the movements with his other hand, and then he was held up against the wall, one powerful metal thigh against his groin, and the helmet of the armor so close he could smell motor oil. Tony’s dick was definitely fully hard now—It matched the hardness of the armor’s cock against his stomach.

“Mmm, feels perfect,” he moaned showily. “I’m all trapped here. What are you going to do?”

“I’m going to fuck you,” Iron Man promised, “right here. Where he can see it all.”

“Yes, please do that,” Tony agreed. He felt as his hands were shifted so the armor could hold them both with one gauntlet, then watched with rapt attention as the other one fell to the waistband of his jeans. It was just a tease, Tony knew, he’d programmed the damn thing, but he couldn’t help arching his hips forward into the metal hand, begging with his body. Iron Man was unmoved, though, and instead reached up to unbutton his shirt delicately. 

“Wow,” Steve breathed. “Iron Man, I didn’t know you could, ah. That you had such precision in your fingers.”

Tony grinned lewdly at Steve. “Oh, trust me, buttercup. This guy’s _fingering_ is very precise.” Steve gulped and pressed his palm into his erection once more. 

When Tony’s shirt hung open across his front, the arc reactor visible, Iron Man dragged one cool, metal hand down from his collar bone to his hip. “You look good,” the modulated voice complimented. “Doesn’t he look good, Captain?”

“Y-yeah,” Steve agreed, his voice breathy. “He looks—really good.”

Tony huffed. “Why don’t you get around to doing something about it, hmm?” he goaded. The armor didn’t respond, it just adjusted its grip on Tony’s wrists and set its free gauntlet to the soft, vulnerable skin of Tony’s pale throat. 

“Tony!” Steve gasped, “Are you—”

“Fine, sweet pea,” Tony said, breathy now himself. The excitement, the terror-pleasure of being at someone’s mercy, was causing adrenaline to pour into his system. “I programmed this. It’s for show, he’s not exerting any pressure. I might ask him to, for real, though. Can you imagine? Bruises on my throat, in the shape of the repulsor. Would you like to see that? Maybe kiss them, when he’s finished with me?”

Tony couldn’t turn his head to see Steve’s face, anymore, but the gurgling noise he made sounded positive. “I thought so,” he crooned, leaning forward into the armor’s grip to slim his air supply, just slightly. Just enough so Steve could hear it in his voice. “I thought you might like to see the reminder. See what Iron Man did to me.”

“Tony,” Steve breathed raggedly, sounding like he was the one with his breathing restricted. 

The gauntlet at his neck slid down to his chest, thumb swiping over one brown nipple. “Stay,” Iron Man commanded, and then the other one slid down, too, caressing his other nipple in tandem. Tony moaned, bucking at the cool touch, letting delicious goosebumps gather over the surface of his skin. He kept his arms above his head. “Good,” the armor praised, tweaking a nipple in reward. 

“Ooh,” Tony whined. “Please.”

“Patience.” The metal hands played with his nipples some more, just exactly how he liked it. Twist, rub, twist. Again and again. Then, finally, they moved down to pin his hips solidly to the wall.

“Iron Man,” Steve spoke up, and Tony glanced over at him. His cock was out now, his palm stroking unforgivingly over the head, harder than Tony liked himself. “Do you think you could...lift him?”

“Sure, Cap,” Iron Man confirmed.

“He’s just getting to that part,” Tony elaborated. “Can you take my jeans off first, Iron Man?”

The helmet nodded, and it made short work of the button-and-fly on Tony’s levi’s. Down his legs they fell, and the armor stepped back just enough to let Tony step out of them before its hands were back on his hips, holding firm. “Jump,” Iron Man instructed, before lifting Tony effortlessly so that their cocks lined up. Tony’s legs hugged tight around the armor’s middle, and he could feel the shifting plates recalibrating to hold his weight. 

“How’s that, my darling?” Tony called to Steve, who was now stroking with purpose over his cock. 

“It’s good. Good, really good.” Steve still sounded strained.

“Remember, you can’t come yet,” Tony offered. “Why don’t you take it easy? We’re not even to the main event yet.” He heard Steve’s sigh and saw him reluctantly drag his hand away from his cock.

The armor was holding Tony against the wall, one gauntlet supporting his weight, the other running cool fingertips over his sac and perineum. It brushed over his hole, a tantalizing tease. 

“I can get you ready to take me,” Iron Man said. “Would you like that?”

“Mm, yes please,” Tony hummed in response. “Let’s do that.”

The questing finger came back slick with lube, coating Tony’s hole and giving tiny pushes in. It didn’t breach him, not yet, but Tony couldn’t hold back a groan of relief. 

“Where—where did he get lube from?” Steve asked.

“It’s—mm, yeah—it’s built into his fingers,” Tony replied. “He’s refillable.”

“Jesus,” Steve murmured. “You really thought of everything, huh?”

The metal finger pressed harder, just then, slipping inside Tony’s tight ass. He moaned aloud instead of responding. 

Iron Man fingered him thoroughly, pressing in slow and deep. The metal warmed inside Tony’s body, leeching coolness into him, making him shudder at the foreign sensation. One finger pumped inside him at an even, controlled pace, before another bumped against his rim.

“Yes, more,” he whined. The armor pushed two slick fingers in, and this time Tony could feel the slight burn of a stretch. He loved that feeling. 

“How’s it feel, Tony? Tell me,” Steve asked. The slapping sounds of his masturbation had begun again, almost like he couldn’t help himself.

“Feels, feels good,” Tony managed. “Fingers are cold. Getting warmer. He’s getting so deep, already, and he’s so—hard, it’s unlike anything I’ve ever felt before.”

“You like this?” Iron Man asked, and maybe it was Tony’s imagination, but he swore the eye sockets were glowing brighter as they looked down at Tony’s bobbing cock, his stretched rim. 

“Yes, big guy, I love this.” Tony gasped as the fingers thrust again, a little harder. “Yes, more of that.”

The fingers thrust hard again, and then again, and soon Iron Man had set a brutal pace. He finger fucked Tony up into the wall, making his hips jerk and his hands slip against the wall above him. Steve groaned loudly. “God, I need to come,” he begged. 

“Not—yet,” Tony bit out between thrusts. “Gotta—let him—fuck me first.”

A third metal finger teased at Tony’s hole, stroking the heated skin. The coldness was a relief, really. It slipped inside on the next thrust, angling just right to nick his prostate. “Ah!” Tony yelled, throwing his head back against the wall. “Fuck, do that again.”

Iron Man scissored his fingers and thrust again, brushing against Tony’s prostate but not hitting it fully. He thanked his past self for thinking of that, because if those fingers had been right on target, he would have gone off immediately. As it was, he squirmed in the armor’s hold, whining when it still only barely grazed his sweet spot. 

“Now, I’m ready,” he ordered. “Fuck me.”

“You want me to fuck him, Cap?” Iron Man called, the helmet turning to look at Steve. 

Steve, for his part, was squeezing the base of his cock, and looked like he was trying desperately not to come. He panted, face red with exertion. Soft locks of his hair stuck to his forehead with sweat. “Do it,” he commanded. “Fuck him.”

Tony whined as the armor removed the fingers from his ass, but he couldn’t help breathing harder as the cold, rigid head of Iron Man’s cock lined up, brushing teasingly against his ass. “Oh god,” he moaned, letting the gauntlets settle again on his wrists and hip. “Oh god.”

Then, with one slow, even thrust, the armor pushed into him. The metal cock was big, and it gave no quarter. Tony couldn’t squeeze around it the same way he could Steve’s cock, it was too hard. It felt cool and alien inside him. It pushed up, up, deeper into him, until he felt like he couldn’t breathe. 

“Oh!” He cried as Iron man bottomed out. He was just as thick as Steve, but longer, and because his cock was so cold, Tony could feel it all the way into him. His tissues shuddered and clamped down around it against his will, his body fighting a losing war against the intrusion. 

“Tony, Tony, tell me,” Steve was calling from his chair. 

“Feels,” Tony sobbed. “Feels incredible, I can’t. Can’t explain. Steve.”

Then, as if the armor had been waiting for Tony to adjust, it pulled out slowly before grinding all the way back in. The cold wasn’t as shocking this time as the metal warmed. In and out, like a pendulum, slow and even. Tony was going to lose his mind, he just knew it.

“Iron Man, is he—can you feel him?”

Tony hadn’t programmed an answer for that question, so he listened as the program sorted through its possible answers. “He feels, good, Captain,” it pieced together, from a few different clips. 

“God, I know,” Steve agreed. “I know how he feels. It’s so hot, and—and tight. He’s amazing.”

“Would you like me to initialize Phase Two, Cap?”

“Phase Two?” Steve asked, confused.

“He, it can, oh fuck.” Tony stopped, tried again. “The metal cock. It can vibrate. Like a toy.”

“Oh, _Tony_,” Steve breathed. “You really are spectacular.”

Tony just grunted as the next thrust scraped along his prostate. 

“Yes, Iron Man,” Steve ordered. “Begin Phase Two.”

The cock inside Tony immediately began to buzz. “Oh, good lord. Steve,” he moaned. “Wish you could feel this. He’s thundering like a jackhammer.”

The thrusting didn’t stop as the vibrations sped up slowly. Each thrust narrowly missed his prostate, and the gauntlet on his hip was holding him down, so he couldn’t quirk his pelvis for a better angle. He was well and truly trapped, being fucked by his own armor, while his lover looked on. 

“God, please just fuck me,” Tony begged. “Hard.”

“You want it harder?” Iron Man asked, pausing for a second. “What do you think, Cap?”

“Um, Harder, yeah, give it to him harder,” Steve agreed. His hand was flying over his own cock, the other pulling his balls to stave off his release. “Tony, I need to come.”

“Mm!” Tony tried to muffle his yell. “Not, not until I—ooh! Until I come. I want to come with you, beautiful, knowing you got off on this, on me.” The armor was fucking him faster and faster, the vibrations so strong they ricocheted up Tony’s spine. His cock was leaking precome all over the armor and his own belly, leaving streaks of clear wetness everywhere. “M’ close.”

“Me too,” Steve whined. “Tony, Tony, you look so beautiful. I know you would, like this.”

“Y-yeah?”

“You do. So beautiful.” Steve groaned and bit his fist. “I want to see…”

“Tell me, honey,” Tony moaned high pitched. “Tell him what you want.” 

Steve’s face set, determined. “I want to see Iron Man fuck the come out of you.”

“Your wish, my command,” Iron Man agreed snarkily. Then, shifting his posture just slightly, he rammed his Iron cock directly into Tony’s prostate, not slowing down once. 

“Ahh! Fuck, oh fuck!” 

It only took a half a dozen strokes, maybe less, before Tony was coming untouched all over the stomach plates of the armor. Iron Man fucked him through it, lowering the vibrations back to the lowest setting, but thrusting hard and deep until Tony’s cock gave a pathetic pulse and stopped spurting. 

“Too much, too much,” he whined, wriggling in earnest to get away. Iron man thrust one more time, imitating orgasm himself, before stilling as deep in Tony’s ass as he could be. The slow thudding vibrations clicked off a second later. 

Steve was whining and stroking himself still, his eyes shut tight against the messy scene before him, as if a single glance would push him over the edge. “Steve,” Tony called, his voice wrecked. “Steve, look at us.” When Steve met his eyes, gasping for breath, Tony looked him dead in the face and ordered, “Come now.”

Steve shot off like a rocket. Thick ropes of come, more than Tony had ever seen, pumped out of him for long seconds. He shook with the intensity of it. Finally, he slumped down in his chair, sated and weary. 

The armor had yet to pull out, but it dropped Tony’s wrists down to its cold chestplate. The hand at his hip supported his weight, but it no longer kept him pinned quite as strongly. “Let me down, Iron Man,” Tony said, bracing for the pull-out. Iron Man complied, sliding out of Tony’s well-fucked hole smoothly. 

Tony wobbled on his feet for a second before catching his balance. He felt between his legs. “No damage,” he reported. “Perfect test run.”

Steve, too tired to answer fully, groaned and hummed his approval. “W’s hot.”

“Yeah, it sure was. Iron Man, thank you for joining us.”

“My pleasure, Mr. Stark,” the armor replied. He casually saluted towards Steve, and with a “Cap,” and a nod farewell, the Iron Lover turned out of the bedroom and boarded Tony’s private elevator down to the workshop. 

“We gotta do that again,” Steve murmured, standing and joining Tony near the bed. He wrapped his arms around him, tucking him close. “You smell like the armor, now.”

“Mmm,” Tony agreed. “Let’s go to bed. I’m fucked out.”

“Me too,” Steve chuckled, dragging them both down onto the soft mattress and spooning Tony, keeping him close as they drifted off.

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Tony and the Sex Toy Armor put on a peep show for Steve (armor and Tony have wall sex, Steve watches). Tony has programmed the armor, and knows what it is going to do before it does it, but Steve does not. When the armor puts a hand on Tony's throat (no choking, just a symbolic hold) Steve panics VERY briefly. Tony explains right away, and continues to dirty talk about a potential future encounter, where he will ask the armor to choke him for real—hard enough to leave bruises. Steve likes the fantasy of this idea. The armor fucks Tony, while Tony controls Steve's orgasm verbally and Steve gives the armor commands, like to fuck Tony harder. Both have orgasms. The armor is sent down to the workshop, and Steve and Tony cuddle in bed together. 
> 
> Please leave me a comment if you enjoyed this fic! You can also find me on [tumblr](https://nvrthlessthsun.tumblr.com/) if you want to chat, or if you have ideas for future fics!


End file.
